In recent decades, electrically driven pumps have gradually replaced the conventional mechanical pumps and are widely used in heat dissipation and heating circulation systems of vehicles. The electrically driven pumps have advantages of little electromagnetic interference, being efficient and environmental friendly, and stepless speed regulation etc., thus can meet the requirements of market well.
The electrically driven pump includes a rotor assembly, which has an effect on a hydraulic efficiency and a motor efficiency of the electrically driven pump. The structure and manufacture process of the rotor assembly have direct effects on the performance and manufacturing cost of the electrically driven pump.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the conventional technology, to address the above technical issues.